


El latido del ángel

by Transgender



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Death, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:00:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4496328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Transgender/pseuds/Transgender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En la persia antigua, la vida de uno de los hermanos Winchester está en riesgo, por lo que Dean toma la decision mas peligrosa hasta ahora en su corta vida: hacer un pacto con un nigromante</p><p>Pero las cosas no son nunca como se planean. A veces, matar es mas difícil de lo que parece, y cuando crees haber encontrado el objetivo, las reglas del juego cambian. Porque la vida es injusta, se debe enfrentar a problemas que incluyen muchos lazos de sangre y sentimientos encontrados.</p><p>¿Sera capaz de dejar sus sentimientos de lado y salir del problema?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Persia, 1500 a.C**  
**Reinado de Kutik-Matlat.**

Sus manos ardian, no entendía como podía ser que estas doliesen tanto por solo roces y la caída de la piel. Aunque en cierto modo, trataba de lograr comprenderlo y llegaba a hacerlo, después de todo, el sólo era un hombre más en las filas de soldados; los humanos son frágiles, necesitan de mucho mas cuidado del que profesaban los seguidores de Ahura Mazda, su señor, el creador de todo lo visible y lo invisible. De lo que puedes tocar y lo intocable. Y sin duda alguna, el creador del cielo y la tierra.

Desde tiempos antiguos, se cree que Ahura Mazda es quien les da el poder a los reyes. El rey no es otra cosa que el instrumento del dios, quien lo pone a la cabeza del Imperio para que cumpla su voluntad sobre la Tierra entera.

Ahura Mazda es el dios del zoroastrismo y esta idea fue basada en el profeta iraní Zoroastro, quien afirmaba que este mismo era el creador de todas las cosas. Como cualquier profeta, decía las cosas del por venir, presenciaba hechos que los demás no podían y contaba acerca de ello aún cuando nadie le siguiese, pues estaba en deuda con su dios y sentia la impetuosa necesidad de que muchos mas lo conociesen y lo alabasen de igual manera que él lo hacia. Podria decirse que éste dios es el equivalente de Zeus en la cultura griega.

El joven siguió tirando de la cuerda, hasta que sus manos no pudieron y estas se llenaron de sangre, impregnando de rojo aquel objeto rasposo, pero por fin logro hacer lo que quería: sacar una simple cubeta de madera llena de agua del pozo. Se aferro a la misma, sabiendo que seria un peor resultado el dejarla caer, pues eso significaría tener que sacar mas, y sus manos estaban raspadas de ello y maltratadas casi tanto como todo su cuerpo.

Sus manos se fueron a su túnica café para limpiarse en ella las manos húmedas, confiandole a su cadera la tarea de aguantar en equilibrio la cubeta entre el y la piedra del pozo. Le recorrian varios espasmos por el cuerpo, estaba débil y cansado, sabia que tenia que descansar, pero su hermano le esperaba, no era hora, lugar ni mucho menos situación para descansar.

Llevo el agua cargando en sus manos heridas, murmurando maldiciones al hacerlo, cosa que estaba prohibida, pero bien, había muchas cosas prohibidas que el mismo rompia. Las leyes, las reglas y él, jamas se llevaron bien. Nunca tuvo la intención de averiguar porque, pero en esos momentos lo que menos pensaba era aquello, su mente vagaba con la idea de salvar a su hermano, de mantenerlo a salvo, como siempre había hecho, como su padre le dijo que debía de hacer. Y no es que se tomase una responsabilidad tan seria solo porque alguien mas se lo dijo. Pues estaba seguro de que si nadie se lo hubiese dicho, de todas maneras estaría todo el día con el, cuidandole, arropandole en la noche y dándole el beso de las buenas noches. Y lo ultimo era un decir en realidad, porque adoraba a su hermano, pero jamas seria capaz de decirlo en voz alta.

Entró a un despacho. Lugar donde anteriormente deberia estar cualquiera de sus superiores, sin embargo no estaban, todos habían sido asesinados de la noche a la mañana, algunos de forma violenta, y otros, por una peste que no lograba curar.

Solo él y su hermano habían sobrevivido hasta ahora, y tenia la intención de que siguiese siendo así, pero viendo al menor como estaba, comenzaba a dudarlo, y la idea de perderlo le estrujaba el pecho, aunque como si jugar con los sentimientos fuese algo divertido y su misma personalidad fuese masoquista, cuando el menor despertaba, bromeaban acerca de lo mucho que iba a sufrir el menor al morir y de las libertades que tendría el mayor al ser el único superviviente.

Enviaron señales de ayuda por una golondrina que un hermano le enseñó al otro a usar. Pero jamas llegó una respuesta, como si el hecho de que ellos seguian ahí se estuviera esfumando. Ambos hermanos sabían bien que aquel lugar estaba extraño, era obscuro, es decir, era un monasterio a mitad de la nada y eso nunca era algo bueno, pero mientras uno de ellos se resistia, el otro fue sumiso y decidió aprender.

Se rompió un poco mas la ropa, y enredo ambas palmas en un pedazo, después se preocuparia por si llegaban o no a infectarse. Aunque esperaba que eso no fuese a suceder, pero entre tanta mugre y pestilencia, se comenzaba a dudar de librarse de eso. Buscó un trapo que recordaba haber dejado suelto por ahí, primero puso en un cuenco vacio algo de agua limpia y se acerco a su hermano para darle de beber. Puso una de sus manos enredadas en su propia ropa, detrás de la nuca del pequeño, y acerco el cuenco para que bebiera.

—Mithra, nos has abandonado, mi señor... —murmuraba el menor, tenia la cara llena de sudor, cargado de una pestilencia de dias de no bañarse. El nombre de éste, era Arash Samuel. Se lo dieron a los 5 años, pues él no era realmente Iraní, si no Europeo. Sin embargo, el mayor si era iraní, nació en Irán, Persia. Pero eso no detuvo al padre de ambos el mantenerlos juntos, la razon por la que jamas se menciono el que Arash fuese diferente, de otro lugar, es que matarian al padre de estos, quien tenia nombre americano, y había llegados esos lugares siendo un vagabundo y esclavo a cambio de comida.

En su cultura, estaba muy mal visto dejar el Islam, su madre era Americana y su padre musulmán mas que nada, y la ley decía que si al menos alguno de tus padres estaba dentro de su cultura, y los hijos se desviaban a otras religiones al igual que los padres, merecian la pena de muerte.

—Ya veras Arash, nos pondremos mejor. Estarás mejor, saldremos de esta... Que Mithra nos ampare —dijo mientras limpiaba el sudor de la frente del castaño, tenia una nariz no muy puntiaguda y su cabello se pegaba al cráneo por su mismo sudor.

Después estaba Mitra, llamado así por los indios, o Mithra, por los iranios, en ambos casos consecutivamente significan sol y dios del sol, el cual los romanos usaron de base, agregando unas y quitando algunas otras caracteristicas, creando el mitraísmo, compitiendo con el usual cristianismo de hoy en día, en el cual se celebra el 25 de Diciembre el nacimiento de Cristo. Y a pesar de que los zoroastricos trataron de eliminar el culto por Mithra, la persia de esa época veneraba a ambos: Mithra y Ahura Mazda.

El mayor, a quien John le dio la virtud de ponerle nombre americano solamente -pues todos sabían que había nacido ahí, no podían inculparlo de salir del país y tener un hijo con alguien mas que no fuese de su propia cultura; mientras que Samuel llego a los 5 a Persia, pues la madre había fallecido- poseía el nombre de Dean.

Era rubio y torneado, con manos bruscas y unos ojos verdes a comparación del menor, a quien le cambiaban de color muy seguido. Algo que era mirado como hermoso y a la vez terrorifico, por lo que el menor iba con capucha a casi todos lados.

A pesar de que Arash tenia ya 17, habían pasado pocos años despues de llegar, pero para Dean fue fácil asimilar que si descubrian a su hermano lo matarian, se encariño con el de una manera irremediable, que jamás admitiría.

Aquella noche, como otras tantas, limpio, seco a su hermano, le dio de beber y le dio de comer a sus horas, aún cuando el estaba al borde del colapso, alejo a todos los demás muertos por la enfermedad con la intención de que Sam no se pusiese mas enfermo de lo que ya estaba. Cosa que obviamente no funcionaba de esa manera.

Cuando cayo la noche, se tendio en el suelo, calado de frío pero sin atreverse a salir a buscar mas sabanas y tampoco atreverse a meterse con Samuel a dormir. Sus músculos gritaban de dolor, del exceso de energia que gastaba desde que todo aquello empezó.

Sammy dormía, y se permitió pensar en que algún día saldrian de todo eso. Que todo eso que ocurrirá, seria simplemente un chiste y saldrian vivos de ahí.

—Por favor... Se que no rezo muy seguido, pero haré lo que sea si salvas a Sammy —murmuro Dean, estaba de lado, dando la espalda a la pared, viendo la cama en donde su pequeño amigo estaba tan enfermo y al borde de la muerte.

Deseo, y deseo. Anhelaba con todas sus fuerzas poder hacer algo.

 _Por favor..._ Pensó, la lagrima traicionera le rodo la mejilla a toda prisa hasta llegar al polvoso suelo, que estaba tapizado con alfombra.

Sin darse cuenta, se sumio en un sueño profundo, libre de todo estrés, subconscientemente sabiendo que todo se repitiria al día siguiente.

—Oh, pequeña alma perdida... Pobre, pobre —susurraron con una risilla divertida que le siguieron a aquellas palabras.

La voz retumbo en los oídos de Dean, haciendo que su conciencia se arrastrara a levantarse. Estaba despierto, pero se negó a moverse, diciendose que había soñado aquella voz, le inundo un extraño sentimiento de alerta, así que abrió esta vez los ojos, solo asegurándose de que no había nada.

Se levanto a querer golpearlo a pesar de las horrorosas protestas de su cuerpo, pero estaba acostumbrado ya a ese dolor físico, poco le importo que el estallido le llegase de pronto por todo el cuerpo.

Había un hombre en la cabeza de la cama de su hermano, su pecho estaba acelerado al ver como acaricio aquella persona a su hermano, como si le tuviera algún tipo de afecto.

Obviamente su primera reacción fue aventarse a por el, pero su cuerpo se negó a moverse, y no es porque no quisiese realmente moverse, o que estuviese estático del miedo, porque Dean no le temía a nada, Dean amaba el peligro y la aventura. Simplemente sintió una fuerza supernatural que le invadia por todas partes.

Quiso abrir la boca y decir algo, pero nada salio de entre sus labios.

—Shhh... Despertaras a Sammy —esta vez se quito la capucha negra de la cabeza, dejando un pelo marrón al descubierto, y unos ojos celestes, con una sonrisa que no logro decidir si era de diversión peligrosa o simplemente otra cosa. El rubio miro al hermano mayor que llevaba un rostro asustado, temiendo por la vida del menor. —¿Que? No me digas que no querías ayuda, te he eschado pequeño rufian; aquí esta tu pase hacia la salud de tu hermano —le guiño el ojo de manera coqueta, su barba parecia de tres días o un poco mas, y sus cejas se movian sugestivas. El ojiverde miro esta vez al desconocido con cierto anhelo a saber mas, pero la latente desconfianza de que había algo mal en todo, y que posiblemente era un sueño no era tan complicado. Hacer lo que su sueño deseaba le parecia apetecible, ademas, su idea era simple.

No obtenias suerte, solo gente que te ayuda a creerlo. Este hombre quería ayudarle a creer que estaban ambos salvados, ¿realmente creía ese hombre que le seria tan fácil hacer que se lo crea? A pesar de ser un sueño o no, por una parte, aquello no podía estar sucediendo, pero por la otra, su cuerpo dolía como si fuese real y sus ojos se desenfocaban del esfuerzo.

—Ahora, mantente calladito, que tu hermano duerme, los nenes deben descansar. Por cierto Dean, mi nombre es Lucifer —sonrio mostrando los dientes. Dejo con un chasquido que el rubio se moviera, y momentos después le temblaron las piernas y cayo al suelo de rodillas y con cada brazo a sus costados, pero alzo la vista.

—¿Lucifer? —entrecerro la mirada para enfocar su vista por enésima vez, pero solo sintió su cabeza arder, y negó con la cabeza, la sacudió una y otra vez hasta que la sensación se fue.

—Tu quieres salvar a tu hermano, ¿no es cierto? —pregunto mientras se acercaba a el. Quedó frente al rubio y le miro con curiosidad, genuina curiosidad, siendo él lo que era, era extraño tomar gusto por algo, y ultimamente parecia demonio queriendo hacerse rico. Solo que el no intercambiaba almas, no. El les pedía cosas, cosas que necesitaba para su trabajo.

Dean siguió sin responder, por lo que el de cabello cenizo asintió y dijo:

—Bien, te ayudare, tendrás a tu hermanito sano y a salvo, a cambio de algo claro está —dijo acariciando el pelo del otro. Dean sintió aquellas manos entre su cabello y solo quiso sentir la misma caricia hasta quedar dormido. Pero el otro paro, y los ojos del rubio que se habían cerrado para disfrutar la sensación de relajación, los volvió a abrir con lentitud y pereza.

—¿Que es lo que quieres? —dijo Dean, quien apenas se dio cuenta de los labios secos y su garganta lastimada por la falta de agua. Ardía, demasiado, y tenia un sabor metálico en la boca, pero prefirio ignorarlo.

—Solo es una cosa insignificante, ¿si?. Mantendre vivo a tu hermano, y ambos dejaran de envejecer hasta que me traigas lo que te he pedido, claro, que el hecho de que seas hasta cierta parte "inmortal'' no quiere decir que no puedas morir. Si alguien te hiere te recuperaras, pero si es una herida de muerte, ésta no curara, y tu hermano comenzara a morir. Y claro, habras fallado en lo que he pedido —dijo el, pero para Dean, eran puras palabras sin sentido, quería dormir, estaba exhausto. Cabeceo intentando poner atención al sueño tan extraño que estaba teniendo.

—Dime lo que quieres —dijo con un gruñido el de ojos verdes, el otro sonrió complacido por la aparente agresividad del menor.

—Traeme el corazon del ángel real, y tu hermano vivirá, si no lo traes, morirán al instante, e inclusive podria impedir el nacimiento de ambos. Por supuesto, vuestros padres y antecesores sufriran por esto también —explicó mientras daba una vuelta en saltitos pequeños, y por primera vez se le vieron los pantalones negros debajo de aquella capucha.

Dean cayó al suelo cansado, sus dedos demacrados sangraban un poco y si no fuera porque estaba muy cansado, se hubiese lavado y tratado de vendar solo.

 _Está bien..._ Pensó el rubio.

Y en cuanto Lucifer escuchó esa respuesta, se rio de manera amable, asintió y soltó un resoplido con la boca, mas sin embargo era de satisfacción, comenzaba a tener todos aquellos corazones e ingredientes, nada mas le faltaban unos cuantos, y el corazón del ángel real era el mas importante. Sabia del amor tan fuerte que se tenían los dos hermanos, darian la vida el uno por el otro, por lo que le resultó sencillo.

En cuanto tuviese el corazon de ángel, estaría todo mucho mejor, o eso pensaba él. En cuanto ese órgano llegara a sus manos, seria entonces el comienzo del exterminio, y él sería el exterminador.


	2. Chapter 2

**Persia, 1800 a.C**   
**Reino de Ciro.**

Ya habían pasado centenarios desde lo ocurrido, y claro que durante unos cuantos años Dean escondio a Sammy lo que paso, porque principalmente él pensaba que aquello habia sido un sueño, uno muy malo por cierto. Pero con el pasar del tiempo, su cuerpo seguía en las mismas condiciones que alguien de 21 años. Sammy seguía con 17, y vaya que era alto, le rebasaba la estatura, aunque nunca supo porqué habia crecido, cuando se suponía que quedarían ambos con la misma edad, lo que supondría que seria de la misma manera en que sus cuerpos se quedarian con las mismas caracteristicas de dicha edad.

Arash claro que se molesto, demasiado a decir verdad. Sin embargo Dean no lo culpaba, si su hermano hubiese hecho lo mismo él no se lo hubiese perdonado. Ahora no podían morir porque si morian se desencadenaria una accion en cadena hacia toda la rama de su familia. Estaban condenados a vivir hasta encontrar al maldito ángel del que les había hablado aquel hombre.

El primero en descubrir lo que Lucifer era fue Sammy, y los supo de un extraño libro de cuero negro, donde sus hojas eran tan viejas que tenias que tener cuidado hasta de respirarles por encima. Sin embargo no era lo único que venia, también hablaba acerca de magia y otros trucos, de ingredientes y sobretodo de la raza de Lucifer: los nigromantes.

No eran en si una raza, había intentado explicarle Sam a Dean, si no un culto. No tenían dios, no creian en uno, tenían practicas de magia negra, y obviamente llegaban a extremos tales de la inmortalidad. Aunque solo hablaba de tales cosas, no venia como hacerlo ni revertir efectos, cosa que empujo a los hermanos mas aún a buscar aquel dichoso ángel.

Ninguno de los dos sabía que era lo que significaba, ¿debian buscar un ángel de verdad? ¿Donde coño iban a encontrarlo?

Después de años, ambos eran sabios, sin embargo el mas cabezota era sin duda el rubio y mayor de ellos, no importaba el paso del tiempo, se metía en problemas y siempre había alguien buscandolo por alguna travesura u obra que a otros no agradaba de ninguna manera. Sammy por su parte, estaba acostumbrado a que lo confundieran con ser el mayor, pues aparte de la estatura, su porte rigido, la manera tan amable de hablar y aquella personalidad metida entre libros, para los demás era lo que parecía ser digno del hermano mayor.

Eso después de alrededor de 50 años a Dean dejo de molestarlo mas de la cuenta aquel hecho, ahora le incomodaba, y aunque intentara ser algo parecido a Sammy, terminaba en algún lugar de las calles, en alguna cama que no fuera la suya propia o en otra parte de la ciudad.

Ambos habían sido demasiado cautelosos en matar sus otras identidades, jamás dando la verdadera, cambiando de lugar cada cierta cantidad de años, puesto que no envejecian tenian que hacerlo. Ademas, trataban de ser simples comerciantes siempre para sustenerse, aunque podían aguantar el doble o triple que una persona normal sin comer, dormir o beber agua. No podían obtener cicatrices, lo que les había salvado varias veces a decir verdad, pero también les había causado problemas; pues hubo una vez en la que Dean hurto comida, obviamente todos los soldados se le fueron encima, y para empeorar la situación el rubio parecia chango entre techo y techo, corriendo, agarrando lo que podía para echarlo a su bolsa, el caso era que le habían rajado el rostro y lo presentaron al publico como un hombre de peligro extremo, y lo mas característico era obviamente: aquella cicatriz que le había dejado uno de los soldados.

Pero los problemas eran los siguientes:

Sam preparando sopa en una cocina con mas gente, pero se corto un dedo, y no es que le hubiese crecido otro. Todos los presentes comenzaron a correr asustados cuando vieron como el dedo volvia a pegarse por arte de magia.

Cuando Dean era constructor y se cayo de un cuarto piso, se rompió la pierna. Claro que la historia no termino muy bien cuando lo llevaron a enfermería y vieron que no había rasguño alguno, el rubio termino golpeando a todos los que trataron de mantenerlo dentro de la tienda donde se encontraban y huyo.

Aquella vez en la que Dean trato de acostarse con una mujer, quien resulto que solo iba a robarle las monedas y le encajo un cuchillo en el abdomen. Y si, por enesima vez, su cuerpo se regenero sacandole la mierda del miedo a la chica.

Una vez Sam y Dean experimentaron el hecho de dejarles morir de hambre en calabozos, cortesia de una de las tonterías del Winchester mayor. Aunque no murieron, la gente se asusto al ver que llevaban semanas sin probar bocado de nada y seguían normal, a excepción de Dean quien rogaba por algun pedazo de comida. No la necesitaba, pero él quería algo.

Sammy una vez intento de malabarista con fuego, pero unos niños pasaron corriendo, haciendo que perdiese el equilibrio. No, eso no fue el accidente, si no lo que vino después: una persona llego con armas y comenzó a dispararle a medio mundo, incluido el.

Y es que los Winchesters se habían percatado del hecho de no ser exactamente un imán de la buena suerte. Por lo que al menos por parte del castaño, trataba de pensar en todo lo que podía salir mal antes de embaucarse dentro de algo. Y después estaba Dean, que simplemente decía que todo iría bien, y muchos de los resultados terminaban en desastres. Con cada desastre ocurrido, mas cerrado respecto a lo que sentía se volvia el rubio, sin decir una replica ante los "te lo dije" de su hermano menor. Y es que no tenían que recordarle que era culpa suya que ambos estuviesen metidos hasta el cuello en esa situación, él lo tenia presente siempre; desde hace mucho tiempo dejo aquella excusa tonta de ''son los problemas los que me buscan a mi" para cambiar aquello por un ''lo intentare mas arduamente'' para si mismo.

Aquel día se encontraba en el bazar. Cada persona con su artilleria de objetos extraños, tanto como los del día a día, puestos en el suelo sobre telas. Sobre sus cabezas se encontraban palos entretejidos en algunas partes del lugar y en otras tiendas, de tela hechas a mano. Había otras que iban parecidas a tiendas de circo, y cuando entrabas te dabas cuenta que en su mayoría era gente con mercancía de especias y cosas extrañas las que tenían ese tipo de lugares. Aunque de igual manera siempre había alguien que vendia comida que hacia, o que podía proporcionar a los demás.

Dean llevaba un bolso con cuentas a modo de cierre que al jalarlas el hoyo de la bolsa empequeñecia. La bolsa era de cuero viejo y desgastado, pues llevaba décadas con el, y dentro había un cuadernillo desgastado, tinta en un botecito, una pluma de ave en una caja y obviamente dinero.

Ese día su hermano se había quedado en lo que por ese momento llamaban casa, y hacia comida para la conoración del rey que subiria al puesto. Y es que Sammy era realmente bueno en las artes culinarias, cosa que no podria decirse de lo mismo de parte del rubio, pues es que no le interesaba demasiado. Siempre estaba enfrascado con la idea de ser parte de la guardia real, pero tanto su propia conciencia como los demás errores que había cometido en un pasado, le recordaban que era demasiado peligroso, y que cualquier movimiento en falso dentro de algo mucho mas serio cerca del rey, podria suponer la muerte segura de el, su hermano y el desastre en su familia.

Sam era un cocinero dentro del castillo, pero por su parte, él decidia mantenerse alejado de aquello, pues confiaba en su hermano para no hacer nada que los pudiese poner en un peligro, pero no confiaba del todo en si mismo.

Nadie de por ahí conocía su parentesco, por lo que vagar por ahí no le suponía tantas ataduras como lo haría si estuviese dentro del castillo.

Compro algunas cuantas verduras, robo discretamente otras tantas, algunos objetos que necesitaba, especias mas que nada, hasta que algo llamo su atención. Era un libro negro con grabados de oro, y juro que era un dibujo de un ser alado con runas extrañas que si no fuera porque se la pasaba desesperado por alguna "cura", nunca hubiese puesto atención; eran runas y otras incripturas con toda la pinta que tuviese que ver con la nigromancia, o eso pensó al ver mas de cerca aún.

—No tocar, solo ver, a menos que vayas a comprar —dijo la mujer del puesto. Tenia el rostro tapado con gabardina roja y una ramera sobre su cabeza del mismo color. Sus ojos destellaban misterio y sensualidad, cosa que le hizo sonreír al rubio con coquetería. A pesar de que estaba mas que prohibida la prostitución y para las mujeres el acostarse con hombres que no fueran sus esposos, el tendia a hacerlo, para el era una necesidad sexual, sabia que las mujeres podían morir por ello, por lo que siendo sincero consigo mismo, se retenia mucho el impulso de llevarlas a la cama. Y no es que no se hubiese acostado con alguna, pero tenia un cuidado extremo con ello, pues consideraba que la muerte por apedreada solo por acostarte con alguien que no fuese tu esposo -a pesar de no estar ni casada ni comprometida- era algo vulgar.

—¿No puedo verlo mejor acaso? Quiza te lo compre si puedo verlo mas de cerca —dijo Dean, esta vez su sonrisa se suavizo. La mujer parecia madre de casa, o eso es lo que se dijo a primera vista. Debía ser una mujer muy hermosa, pero decidió dejar cualquier idea impura acerca de ella.

Por lo general, algunas familias cosian las partes íntimas de las mujeres en su religión a la edad de los 12 años, dejando una pequeña abertura para que pudiesen orinar, un poco mas o un poco menos acerca de la edad era la única variante, de manera que el hecho de tener sexo no fuese para obtener placer para ellas y las mujeres no les fuesen infieles a sus esposos ni mucho menos llegaran "sucias" al matrimonio -es decir, no vírgenes-, sin embargo no todas pasaban por lo mismo. Aunque a la hora de las relaciones sexuales se consideraba humillación hacer otra posicion sexual que no fuese la del misionero.

Pero claro, había prostitución, existía. A pesar de que no fuese algo legalizado, las personas de tal trabajo eran discretas y tenían sus mujeres, barrios y clientes. Era raro encontrar un hombre que trabajara en tales condiciones, por lo que la homosexualidad -a pesar de estar prohibida- no era sencilla de encontrar y muchos de ellos pasaban hambre, y ninguna figura femenina los buscaba, ¿como creen que se sentiria una mujer con tanta idea y aberración hacia el sexo, al tener que buscar el mismo?

Dean estaba consciente de que su propia religión era una aberración mayor que el pagar por sexo. Había vivido lo suficiente para saber que había reglas muy estúpidas y otras que eran necesarias.

—Puedes verlo, pero solo unos momentos —concedio la mujer amablemente, agarrando el libro con cuidado y pasandoselo. El rubio agarro con suma cautela el mismo, lo abrió y comenzó a hojearlo.

Venían algunas palabras de un idioma antiguo que no lograba entender. Seguramente eran de los años de su nacimiento o un par de décadas antes. Antiguo persa, pero jamas llegó a realmente leerlo, pues su padre llevandolos a monasterios para estar seguros, los monjes jamas se dieron la oportunidad de sentarse a enseñarles a leer.

Arash había aprendido mas que bien acerca de muchas lenguas en cuanto supo leer, era muy inteligente y audaz, aunque por parte del ojiverde, este tardo el triple de tiempo para conseguir leer fluidamente y sin trabas. Sabia un poco del antiguo persa, pues ellos mismos nacieron cuando el idioma aún estaba presente, pero hacia tanto que no lo utilizaba que el volver a leerlo le hacia sentir rasposa la lengua tanto como la mente.

Saco las monedas que la mujer pedía por el libro, pero le faltaban algunas. Así que hizo trueque, creía que era lo justo y que el libro realmente lo valia. Aparte del dinero, le dio algunos vegetales y especias que había hurtado. Pues las que compraba con dinero eran sagradas para su hermano, sabia que se meteria en problemas como este se enterara de si tocaba sus cosas.

La mujer parecia complacida, ¿y como no estarlo? Dean llevaba años haciendo lo mismo, sabiendo escoger la comida. Por lo que tanto él como la mujer, sabían que la comida era buena y que pronto ésta iba a empezar a escasear por épocas de invierno.

Cuando volvió a casa, dejo la mochila en el suelo, se quito los zapatos, y descalzo fue hacia la cocina para dejar ahí las cosas que había pedido el castaño. La casa en la que vivían no era en sí enorme, en realidad constaba de solo 2 cuartos, pues Persia no era exactamente el tipo de lugar en el que podías tener muchas cosas. Las casas eran una encima de otra por lo que para llegar a las del segundo, tercer o cuarto piso, debías subir escaleras. Todas con tres o cuatro habitaciones como máximo, y normalmente se tenían ventanas grandes hechas de madera para el aire, pues el calor era sofocante en primavera, templado en otoño y súper frío en invierno y principios de verano.

Uno de los cuartos era la habitacion donde dormían ambos. Que por cierto no eran camas ni mucho mas, solo eran cobijas y una almohada con relleno de lana de oveja. La mayoria de las _camas_ , eran así. Por lo que tener sexo podía dejarle un buen dolor de espalda a una mujer, si se hacia bien, claro.

La otra habitacion era la cocina. Al entrar directamente te encontrabas ya en el dormitorio, pero las colchas y demás, se encontraban todas amontonadas en un rincón, y en el centro había una mesa de mucho menos de un metro de altura, quizá apenas si llega a los 60 o 70 centímetros, y había un almohadón en los cuatro puntos cardinales de la mesa. Directamente si te sentabas en la mesa, podías ver la puerta de la cocina en arco, con un pico hacia arriba en medio.

Todo era cemento y no estaba ni pintado ni forrado como el suelo que sí era tapizado con alfombras garaboleadas de color rojo. Y es que era así en todas las casas, por lo que como es obvio, todos al entrar se quitaban el calzado, de manera que la suciedad no entrase de más.

Para poder ir al baño, tenías que bajar, puesto que el mismo solo era un pozo en el suelo que habian hecho. Y es que si, olía mal, pero de todas maneras servía para lo que necesitaban. Nadie podía quejarse de ello, ni del olor ni aquellas malas condiciones en las que constantemente estaba toda la gente, en realidad Dean a veces se daba cuenta de que conforme los siglos pasaban, en realidad las cosas no cambiaban demasiado; los reyes corruptos seguían arriba, al menos así había sido, y esperaba que el rey Ciro cambiase todo aquello, los precios estaban siempre desnivelados y la gente como el robaba siempre.

El rey, tenía un hermano gemelo, pero tomaban en cuenta quién era el que nació antes, el mas fuerte, noble y el que parecía mas apto.

**Persia, 1813 a.C**

Conforme pasaban los años, la esperanza de Dean aminoraba, ya llevaban siglos sin encontrar nada, ¿por qué de repente algo debería cambiar? No iba a cambiar nada, y lo sabía. De todas maneras, el nigromante nunca volvió a aparecer mas que en sueños del rubio, pero el jamás lo mencionó. Aparte, estos mismos solo ocurrían alrededor de una vez cada década. No es como si le escondiese algo a Sammy, no. Simplemente omitía el hecho de que lo tenia en sus sueños.

Esa tarde, Samuel regresaria del castillo. Llevaban unos años al lado del rey Ciro, y nada había salido mal, y en realidad el libro que obtuvo aquella vez del bazar les ayudó a entender un poco mejor su situación. Pues en realidad, el nigromante habia inmortalizado su cuerpo en cierta manera, pero podían crecer con cierta magia de espejismos, por lo que aquello los ayudo en sobremanera, ya no tendrían que estar moviendose durante al menos 20 ó 30 años, y eso les daba un respiro a ambos.

Sin embargo, mientras más pasaba el tiempo, más deseo sentía de estar dentro del castillo; por un lado el temor se sentía menor, pero estaba siempre el muchacho -que realmente ya era todo un hombre hecho y derecho en cuanto edad- conciente de que aquello podía salir mal.

Pero estaba seguro. Completamente con la idea de que quería estar dentro. Deseaba estar dentro de la guardia real, serle fiel al rey que tenían en esos momentos, él mismo que había dado menos impuestos, su rey daba grandes fiestas con comida gratis para su población, y aquel que atendia quejas de manera ordenada y sobretodo: cumplía. Él solo quería quizá tener un propósito, y de alguna manera servirle a alguien que era tan honesto le parecía uno bueno, poco importaba.

Se lo diría a su hermano hoy, llevaba intentando preparar algo decente de comer alrededor de 3 horas. Jamás podría compararse con su hermano, pero el intentaba esa vez lucirse. Claro, no fue del todo bien, se quemó las puntas de los dedos al querer agarrar los sartenes y cazuelas recién puestas, sin protección alguna en sus manos.

—Soy un desastre en esto, quizá debí comprar algo —se dijo a sí mismo, se lavo las manos, centrandose especialmente en sus yemas adoloridas y que comenzaban a inflamarse. Después escuchó la puerta abrirse, sabía sin tener que ir a ver, que sería su hermano. Se seco las manos en la ropa con cuidado de no lastimarse mas, aun cuando pronto sintió el dolor desaparecer. _Ventajas de estar malditamente embrujado y jodido_ , pensó con cierta ironía.

Sam dejaba varias bolsas por el cuarto, y miró de reojo su antigua cama. Para comodidad de el, decidió quedarse en una habitación que el rey le proporciono en el castillo; sabia que era duro para Dean, aunque éste lo negara. Pues en realidad nunca se habían separado de noche y día, no al menos que tuviesen que hacerlo. Pero por lo general, dormir en el mismo cuarto casi se les hacia una ley no dicha.

—Todavía conservas mi cama —dijo el castaño. En los últimos años, al menos por parte del menor, había estado usando espejismos para poder moverse con tranquilidad por el lugar sin sospechar.

El rubio, fue por varias cazerolas donde se aseguró de agarrarlas con una toalla que encontró. Las puso en la mesa, siendo al final 3 de ellas. El mas alto, que hasta el momento seguía siendo Sam, se sento en el suelo, sobre el cojín con las piernas cruzadas.

Espero pacientemente a ser servido, a pesar del hambre que tenía. Y es que llevaba sin comer varias horas, pues se celebraba la boda del rey en dos noches y los preparativos de la mesa estaban como siempre a su cargo. Los ingredientes estaban en las bolsas desordenadas del lugar, y ademas sentía a su cuerpo pedir descanso por la caminata que había dado.

—Gracias Ahura Mazda, por la comida —dijo el mayor de ellos. El castaño solto un ligero gruñido, aunque el Winchester mayor rió un poco, sabiendo que le molestaba el tema de la religión; evitó comenzar algún tipo de conversacion que pudiese llevarlos a pelear, y decidió que comenzaria a comer. Abrió algunas cazuelas y comenzo a servirle de comer a su hermano.

Y no es que Dean fuese un fanático religioso, pero se mantenía devoto a lo que creía y a lo que debía creer. El caso era que Sam creia en Allah, en cuanto dejo de rogar a Ahura Mazda, el único dios al que su hermano menor se volvió devoto, se convirtió en un ser que le parecia irracionablemente igual que el primero.

No es que el Zoroastrismo dejase de existir, en realidad, a pesar de todo, en Irán al menos, se permiten además del Islam -en este se practica el chiísmo, religión de un dios único que es Allah y su profeta Mahoma-, el cristianismo, judaísmo y por supuesto el mismo zoroastrismo. Lo que ocurre es que su padre al igual que la madre se convirtió, eran seguidores del ultimo; por consecuencia los hijos usualmente tambien.

Mientras por la cabeza de Dean pasaba todo aquello, por la de Sam solo habian gemidos por la comida, pues hambriento o no, si era por ello, lo ignoraba, pero la comida le parecia deliciosa.

—Has mejorado mucho —dijo Sam, sonrió amable. Aunque el rubio por dentro empezaba la conversación de diferentes maneras, en todas Sam quedaba estupefacto, se negaba o simplemente se quedaba callado. Se inclinaba por la ultima más que ninguna otra, basado en 300 años de vida y más, con su hermano, ambos se conocían mutuamente. Por consecuencia, Dean sabía que Sam estaba al tanto de que él queria decirle algo, pero como siempre, Samuel no sabia el qué, cosa que le exasperaba siempre.

—Veras Sammy, he pensado mucho. Siempre voy por ahi... Bueno, es que no se donde este lo que buscamos, pero... Bueno —si, Dean sabía que aquello habia sido un total fracaso, no tenia la intención de negar que aquello le parecia patético. Era un adulto, muchísimo mas sabio que otros, lo sabía, pero a veces se sentía como un adolescente tratando de explicarle a su padre que era homosexual o habia dejado preñada a su pareja. Sobretodo si era su hermano con quien hablaba.

—Dean. Hemos tenido esta conversación miles... Miles de veces. Solo dime lo que tengas que decir, sabes que terminaras no diciendo nada si balbuceas así —respondio el castaño.

—Quiero ser un guardia real —gruño el rubio. Fue un gruñido a fuerza, habiendo escapado desde lo mas profundo de su estómago, queriendo salir desde hace tiempo, deseando que aquellas palabras hubiesen sido dichas desde hace tiempo. Y no, en realidad debió sentirse bien, deberia sentirse realizado y libre, pero eso no fue lo que inundo su cuerpo.

Sintió la pena creciendo en su pecho, como un monstruo que va acariciando cada vez mas fuerte tu corazon hasta que se vuelve una presión que hace que tu rostro se acalore, acelera tu cuerpo, exprime tu cabeza, te vuelve vulnerable.

—¿Lo dices enserio? —pregunto el menor. Su hermano no se explayaba demasiado, temiendo a causar alguna catástrofe. En realidad, paso años queriendo perdonarle, intentandolo. Ambos habían evitado el tema durante un par de décadas, hasta que Sam, loco por la tensión entre ambos, decidió arreglarlo

Ahora, todo iba mejor, todo era realmente hasta cierto punto perfecto.

—Muy enserio Sammy. Pero aún lo estoy pensando, quizá no deba —dijo frunciendo el ceño ligeramente, aunque en el fondo deseaba que su hermano dijese lo contrario y le alentara.

—Hazlo. Yo te ayudare a quedar entre los que serán reclutados el próximo mes, no será un problema cuando vean que tan fuerte eres —dijo el menor. Estaba de repente con las hormonas alborotadas, deseoso de ayudar a su hermano. Tanto, que dejo de comer y puso toda su atención en el contrario.

—Pero... —Dean fue agresivamente callado por un golpe que movió la pequeña mesa. Miro a su hermano de mala manera. —No quiero ponernos en riesgo —gruño el rubio.

—Siempre haces lo mismo. No podemos hacer nada, estamos bajo esto por toda la vida, ¿no puedes siquiera darte el pequeño lujo de esto? —gruñó Samuel. 

—No quiero desgraciar mas nuestra vida ni que sepan sobre nosotros, ¿entiendes? No quiero cometer más errores Sam —dijo frío.

—Los errores son lo único que nos hace humanos Dean —respondió el menor. 

—Y lo que menos podemos permitirnos —murmuró el de pecas, y entonces el menor callo, porque sabía que eso era completamente cierto. 

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les guste, los personajes no son míos y los uso sin finés de lucro, sino solo por diversión, por un fan para fans. Ojalá se animen a dejar un comentario, nos ayuda a los escritores en muchas maneras.


End file.
